pokpiruletafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario:Sumiaa/Tag 46 preguntas
¡¡TAG DE LAS 46 PREGUNTAS DE MIERDA!! center 1.-Tu nombre escrito al revés. Aícul. 2.-¿Dónde nacieron tus padres? Mi padre Alcalá de Henares, mi madre Salamanca capital. 3.-¿En qué lugar te hubiera gustado nacer? Nací en Alcalá de Henares igual que mi padre, pero crecí en Extremadura. Y no, no me gusta Extremadura ni mi pueblo para nada, pero le he cogido cariño y a lo mejor si hubiese nacido en otro lado no habría conocido a cierta gente, así que no. Me quedo aquí :). 4.-Restaurante favorito. Cualquiera que sirva comida. 5.-Última vez que nadaste en una piscina. Ayer. 6.-Ultima vez que estuviste en la naturaleza. Ayer (era una garganta donde me bañé lol) 7.-¿Cuantos hijos tienes? No tengo hijos. 8.-¿Has visto algún animal salvaje? Sí. 9.- ¿Cuál es la palabrota que usas más frecuentemente? Hostia, puta y Hotia puta. 10.-¿Alguna vez has montado en moto? No. 11.-¿Alguna vez has hecho bromas por teléfono? Odio a la gente que lo hace. Ya lo hacía y tuvo consecuencias :D. 12.-¿Lugar más lejano al que has viajado? París. 13.-¿Qué libro estás leyendo? ¿La biografía de Josh Dun en internet cuenta? 14.-¿Cuál es tu cómic favorito? En mi vida he leído un cómic. Mangas me gusta el de Claymore y el de Evangelion. 15.-¿Te sabes todas las palabras de tu himno nacional? Eh... ¿Canadá, gran país? :DU 16.-¿Baño o ducha? Normalmente me ducho, pero prefiero baño. 17.-La mejor película que viste. No me gusta el cine, pero ya voy diciendo que la mejor que voy a ver en la vida es Suicide Squad. Solo porque Heathens. 18.-Carne o pescado. Los dos me encanta. 19.-¿Cuál es tu fruta favorita? Naranja creo lol 20.-¿Alguna vez has fumado algo que no sea tabaco? No. Y tampoco tabaco. 21.-¿Alguna vez has estado en un concierto de Guetta? No... ni quiero. 22.-Jugo de naranja o manzana. Naranja jajajajajaja 23.- Última persona con la que saliste a cenar. Mis padres lol 24.-¿Sabes preparar tu platillo favorito? No sé hacerme ni unos huevos fritos... 25.-Última vez que votaste. No estoy en edad de votar pero si pudiera votaría a los dos #TOPDEBATE #yoalomío 26.-Deporte favorito. Taekwondo. 27.-Has ganado algún trofeo. No y prefiero que no. 28.-Eres bueno cocinando. Como tu madre. 29.- Sabes como poner gasolina al auto. No conduzco, ni sé poner gasolina jajajaja 30.-¿Has ordenado algo por ver un comercial? No. 31.-Verano o invierno. Invierno. 32.-¿Has usado alguna vez uniforme en el trabajo? Si te refieres a mi trabajo de escuchadora de música, sí. Mi pijama. 33.-Última cosa que compraste en la farmacia. No sé lol 34.-¿Alguna vez has vomitado en público? En clase. 35.-¿Prefieres ser millonario o estar con el amor verdadero? No me gustaría vivir en una vida llena de lujos realmente. 36.-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? Puta mierda. 37.-¿Alguna vez has llamado a una linea erótica? No. 38.-¿Pueden ser amigos los ex? No he tenido ex, pero ¿por qué no? 39.-¿Quién fue la última persona que visitaste en un hospital? Un amigo. 40.-¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito de Lord of the rings? Tu madre. 41.-¿Qué mensaje tienes en tu contestador? Ninguno. 42.-¿Cúal es tu personaje favorito de Harry Potter? Tu madre x2. Es el mejor personaje de todos. 43.-¿Cómo se llamaba tu primer perro? Tanco. 44.-¿Qué tienes en tu mochila? Nunca llevo mochila, pero bueno, si al salir llevo algo son las llaves de casa, dinero y móvil. 45.-¿Actividad favorita antes de dormir? Escuchar música hasta dormirme. 46.-¿Qué cosa agradeces hoy? Todo. He conocido gente genial a lo largo de mi vida (bueno, más mala que buena, pero a ver que eso le pasa a todo el mundo, y yo entro en el saco de los malos) y tengo todo lo que podría pedir una niña de 13 años, la verdad. Siempre me dan venazos emos pero eso a todo el mundo <3.